


Thorns & Roses

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, The gem that Vision had is just a prototype and has half the power that the actual gem has, Vanessa's Superhero name s Thorn, and she is the most powerful weapon in human kind but she doesnt know that, she doesnt know her real family, she has all of the gems in her blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Smith, kidnapped by Hydra, escaped and met her "sister" Natasha Romanov,her best friend Clint Barton, and her "brother" Tony Stark. She's lost track of how many innocent people she's killed, but now she is determined to save more people. It was several years ago since that accident, and now her "uncle" Nick Fury suddenly needs her help. But, helping them comes with a lot of consequences. including falling in love with a blond haired man in a suit, who she is positive hates her, and being on cameras while in battle. People know what she did. But that was the past. And she is determined to change that. People may have nicknamed her Thorn, but she can prove she can be a rose once in a while too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://holahellohialoha.tumblr.com/post/144223903896  
> Ths is what Vanessa Looks like  
> (Holahellohialoha is my Tumblr account)

SHIELD Headquarters

Nick Fury P.O.V

"This is out of line, Director, your dealing with forces you can't control."

"You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"

"You saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?"

"Not Asgard. Loki."

"He can't be working alone what about the other one? His brother."

"Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us."

" Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly..."

"PHASE 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team."

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down."

"This isn't about The Avengers.We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks."

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone. And by freaks you mean Agent Vanessa, who let me remind you, has worked with SHIELD for several years. We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need.I trust Vanessa with my whole heart, she has given me a reason to trust her. She is a different person then she was when she worked with HYDRA, let me add, against her own will."

"You believe?"

"War isn't won by sentiment, Director."

"No, it's won by soldiers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A introduction to Vanessa's-well one of Vanessa's powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: When Vanessa activates her powers, it looks like when scarlet witch does but in this story scarlet witch's powers are going to be blue bolts and not red whatever she has.  
> I need some people to leave comments if I should continue cause I got really good ideas!

Another new ability. Teleporting. Out of all the things in the world my new ability is teleporting. I guess its not TOO bad, besides the fact that I can already fly, but haven't mastered it yet.

It scared me. Having new abilities out of the blue wasn't very common in the superhero world,or, that's what Nick said.

I rubbed the flour in between my hands,flattening it out and putting it back on the counter. I could see in the corner of my eye that my target entered the bakery. Hans Fischerbach, a HYDRA member, who supposedly could give me the answers to who I really was. If-that is, I did everything correctly.

I knew he was following me, which was a very idiotic move. One thing he should know, I got eyes on the back of my head. Well, not.. literally. Reddish-black energy moved out of my hands behind me, seeping into my back. I casually moved toward the outside restroom, and I knew Hans was following me.   
"Perfect." I thought.

Right when I passed the corner I spun around only to find the face of Nick Fury staring right at me. Just in time, I shoved him aside and activated my powers.

"Blade." I heard a voice say in the back of my head.  
My reddish-black energy instantly took the form of a blade, and I shoved the blade in Hans's chest. I was shocked. Two new abilities in one day. That never happened before.

"Nick what the hell! You could've gotten KILLED. How long have you been following me? I was THIS close into getting this guy!"

"First of all Agent Vanessa, I should ask why you were hunting down this young man. From previous events, I would guess he is from HYDRA, yes?"

"Cut the crap, Nick and stop avoiding my questions. Don't be all director-y with me, I just needed answers, that's all."

"Vanessa, you know I care about you. But as I said before, you need to have patience. People are scared of the random killings of random people who you only know worked for HYDRA. We kept you under the radar for a long time. Just help us out here for once. I can't talk to you here about what I came here for, so I suggest we go somewhere more-private."


	3. Infinity Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in case you don't know already from the Flashbacks, Vanessa knows Steve but she doesn't know how because of the memory wiping. Thor is going to help Vanessa in finding out what she is. But that's probably not going to be revealed until Avengers : Age Of Ultron when Thor goes to find out what his vision is about because then he finds out about Vanessa. OKAY TOO MANY SPOILERS!

I opened the door to my apartment and turned on the light. Pulling out two Bud Lights, I hand one to Nick and sit on the couch.  
  
"It's not the best place, but I assure you, it's private.Now spill, what have you come here for?"

"Remember when I told you that one day you would have a chance to prove yourself?"Well today's the day Vanessa."

"Cannn you elaborate?"  
  
"The Tesseract is an infinity Stone of unparalleled power that is owned by Odin.It was captured a few nights ago, by an Asguardian god, who you are familiar with: Loki."

I groaned."You mean the one who wanted me to be his queen and talks like people from the 1800s?

"Yes, that man."

" We think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs. But it is only a prototype, and contains half of the energy the real Tesseract contains."

"Where's the real one?"

"The whereabouts are unknown to anyone, and is known to be hidden in a very special place. The five other Infinity Stones as well, are hidden. But, the last person who had it was the one who made the prototypes. We don't know how but our main focus is to get the Tesseract back."

"And why exactly do you need my help?"

"Well, the last encounter you had with Thor, he seemed to know you pretty well."

"Yeah.. called me Lady Infinity." I chuckled.

"If Thor decides to join forces with us at any time, or decides to go against us, maybe he'll listen to you, as you have a good reputation with him."

"When I accidentally got zapped in their universe, I didn't mean for that to happen. Who knows, maybe he doesn't care for me at all. He needed my help last time to get Loki back in his "cage" or, Asguardian prison.He's probably capable to do that again, without my help."

"That, is actually wrong. Vanessa we think that the Infinity Stones have something to do with your powers.As the most powerful weapon in the entire galaxy,it contains a lot of power. We don't know how, but if we get Thor on this team, we might be able to know the cause of your powers. We've got your obnoxious step-brother Mr.Tony Stark and the incredible scientist Bruce Banner on our hands, what could go wrong?"

"Didn't know Tony was going to do this too. I'm guessing Tasha's coming too?"

"Vanessa, I know your not comfortable with-  
  
"It's not that Nick, its just they both took me in for several years, nurturing me like a sister, and now I have to fight with them. They know the real me but I just don't want them to see the me that the world knows."

"And who is that exactly?"

"Oh come on Nick, have you not caught on? Apparently, my "villain" name is Thorn. In their eyes, I'm the girl who worked with Hydra and killed innocent people. But in the people who really know me eyes, they know me as the girl who's memory got wiped three times, and brainwashed by HYDRA. I mean, come on Thorn? That's the worst name for a superhero/villain.Tony took me in as a sister, and I'm grateful for that. But I couldn't take his attitude and decided to run away. Bad mistake. HYDRA found me, memory wiped and then Tasha found me. And look where I am now when she discovered my powers.Working with SHIELD, a dream come true, having Clint as a best friend and having Tony Stark, the Owner of Stark Industries and Natasha Romanoff, the badass as my step-siblings? Clint spared my life when he was ordered to kill me, I'll never forget that Nick. Nor will I forget you and Coulson treating me like your own. So, thank you."

"Let me remind you that Howard Stark got his knowledge from you, Vanessa. When we captured a HYDRA member they told us that they injected you with a life-long protection serum. If it weren't for you, Stark Industries would have gone bankrupt. You were also the one who thought of Iron Man's suit and designed all of them too."

  
"Okay Okay! I'll do it, anything for my old man am I right?" I was trying to act calm, but in reality, I was about to faint from nervousness.

"Good. Heres a file of your teammates. Welcome to the Avengers Vanessa."

I opened the file:

I skipped anyone who I knew, which would include Natasha,Tony and Clint.My heart stopped working when I set my eyes on a particular person.

  
NICK FURY P.O.V

I saw her eyes flash gold. This only happened when she was remembering something from her past. If it was a good thing or bad, I couldn't tell.

  
VANESSA'S P.O.V (Flashback)

"Come on Rogers we are going to be late!"

"I'm coming in a moment Nessa!"

Bucky put his arm around me.  
  
"Sorry Boo, Steve is just taking forever, got to look good for the ladies, ya know?"He said he had to be formal since he is going with my helluva brother tonight"

"Oh be quiet" Steve said, chuckling.  
(End Of Flashback)

"Vanessa? Vanessa? Talk to me."

"Oh sorry Fury, I guess I-I dozed off."

"Somethings bothering you, what is it?"

Well there were two things that were bothering me. 1, the memory and 2, Captain America.

"Are you sure Captain America wouldn't be bothered about me going on this  
mission?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I mean he's Captain _fucking_ America. Nick. Also known as the man who hasn't killed one innocent person in his lifetime and has HYDRA as his #1 enemy."

"Vanessa, your thinking too much, I think you should get some rest." And with that. he left.

 

  


  


 


	4. Sister Bonding

The quinjet landed on the helicarrier and I hesitantly stepped out. I took a quick glance around, and my gaze fell upon Tasha, and someone who I assumed, was Steve Rodgers. After it seemed like they finished their conversation I quickly strolled up behind Natasha.

"Boo." I whispered into her ear, enough to make her flinch the slightest.

She whipped her head around ready to attack, but then her face broke out into the widest grin. She quickly got a hold of herself and spoke.

"Agent Vanessa, glad you could make it." She said nudging my arm playfully.

"Glad to be here Tasha."

"Haven't seen you in a-

My speech was interrupted by a cough. We both looked to where the noise came from, and I wish I hadn't.

There, standing right in front of me was Captain America, the man out of time. Which was funny, because I never got the nickname "The Lady Out Of Time." Even if I was, 90 years old.

"Oh sorry Capt, I want you to meet my step-sister, Vanessa Romanoff, and Nessa this is-"

"I know who he is, I've been to a lot of meuseums and I have to say, its an honor to meet you Captain."

"Its nice to meet you too, Ma'am." He said, while shaking my hand.

"Please, call me Vanessa."

"Well Vanessa, I guess you can call me Steve." He said with a smile.

"Well Captain, Vanessa and I have a little catching up to do, how about you go and meet the other members of the team"

"For instance, Dr.Banner" She said gesturing to a man with glasses.

After Steve left, Natasha pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I missed you squirt." I snorted.

"Its amazing how you still treat me like a child even if Im-about-60 years older then you."

"Yeah well, you'll always be my little squirt."

"Ooo, thats something you don't see everyday Natalia Alianova Romanova showing affection" I gasped dramatically.

"And you don't see Vanessa Celeste Romanoff on a SHIELD helicarrier everyday."

"One, may I remind you that I helped Nick make." I bragged.

 

(Time skip)

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?  
" Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear.  
"And Where are you with that?"

While Coulson explains, I look at a picture of Clint on one of the computer screens.   
When I look up, Colson is still explaining.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."  
"That's still not gonna find them in time." I intervened.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" "  
How many are there?"  
"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. We'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for us to work?" He said,gesturing to me.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr.Banner and Vanessa to their laboratory, please." 

Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner and I down the hall.


	5. lady Infinity

Time Lapse

STUTTGART MUSEUM NIGHT

As Steve goes down to fight Loki, I speak into the mouthpiece.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Of course, Loki refused, and it ended up with Steve and him fighting.

As I was silently cheering for Steve in my head, AC/DC's "Shoot To Thrill" came over the Quinjet's speakers.

"Tony" I murmured.

"Hey Ness, ya miss me?"

Tony blasts Loki and takes out every weaponry he has in his suit, aiming it at Loki.

"Make your move, reindeer games."

****

As I sit on my seat, looking out of the Quinjet window, I see Loki staring at me. I shift uncomfortably, and decide to stand up. I see Steve send a look of disapproval towards Loki.

Tony and Steve start arguing, and suddenly lightning and thunder comes out of nowhere.

"Wheres this coming from" Natasha asks, looking out the window.

Loki also stares, looking at the window intently.

"What's the matter scared of a little lighting?" Steve asks Loki.

"Im not overly fond of what follows." Loki answers and my eyes widen.

"Oh fuck."

"What?" Natasha asks me.

Something hits the Quinjet, and the ramp opens, revealing an angry Thor. He grabs Loki and jumps out. I let my powers grab on to Thor, creating a red glow around Thor.Keeping track of him I start to leave with them, as my powers were holding on. 

"Wait! Vanessa we need a plan of attack! We don't even know who this man is."

I grab on the side of the Quinjet, realizing if I don't let go then my body would be ripped in half.

"Thor, step-brother of Loki, another Asguardian. Great guy, but not when he's pissed. I can get him to listen to me. Apparently, he thinks I'm some kind of Queen. And, I do have a plan, attack. But don't worry, that's only secondary."

I let go and let my powers track Loki and Thor.

They land on a mountain, and my powers seep into the rock behind them. I camouflage into the rocks patterns so they couldn't see me.

After what seemed of years of emotional drama, Tor is tackled off the mountain by Tony.

"No-Tony wait!" I screamed.

"Jesus, if I had a nickel for every time Tony didn't listen to me." I used my powers to sense where Tony and Thor were and then teleported. 

Instantly, Thor bowed down. 

"Lady Infinity, I didn't know you were-

He was cut off by Tony blasting Thor, who landed on his ass. Thor kneeling on the ground, pulls Mjolner to his hand, raises his hammer, ready to strike. 

"ENOUGH!" Both of you!" I say using my powers to stop them.Thor bows down, and Steve lands rights next to me. He look at me with a shocked look, and I shrugged.

"Like she said, enough. I don't know what you plan on doing here but -

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes."

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down!"

"Um,yeah no! Bad call! He loves his hammer" I give Tony my best glare.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor says to Steve and he brings his hammer down on Steve, but he blocks it with his shield.It creates a massive impact, and I make a shield around me with my powers, covering myself.

"Are we done here?" I ask and all of them nod.

*****  
"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce sarcastically says. 

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asks.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect,for the Tesseract." Thor explains.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve says, dumbfounded.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." I say.

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." I explain.

"He's a friend."

"Well,Loki has him under some kind of spell,along with one of ours." I tell him.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him.He's not leading an army from here." Steve says looking at me.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce says.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha informs him."

"He's adopted." Thor says, and I can't help but smirk.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Banner asks.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony answers, walking in with Phil.

"I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Phil offers.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony says to Thor.Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA!Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did. How does Fury does this?"

"He turns." Maria answers, and I smile.

I see Tony looking around and see him placing a button size thing under Fury's desk. My eyes widen, I knew what that button was. I helped Tony design it. It could hack through anything that had technology. But why was Tony hacking into SHIELD?

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density,something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." I told Steve staring into his eyes. Have I ever mentioned how hot he was? I could die for those eyes. I was sitting right next to him, and our thighs were brushing together.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony says adding on.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce says.

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve says, looking at me and I smile.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner.You're work on anti-electron collision. It is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

I cough, trying to raise the awkwardness, in shock that Tony just said that. He glances over Bruce's shoulder to look at me and I mouth "why did you have to say that?"

"Thanks." Bruce says, and I can hear the disappointment in his voice. I knew that disappointment, being known for only horrible things, when you want to become better.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Nick says, walking in.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve offers.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Nick says.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor says, and just as I was about to explain, Steve talks.

"I do! I understood that reference." Steve said, proudly. I couldn't help but smile at him. Damn him and his childish cuteness. For a man who was 95, he was pretty damn attractive.

"Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some." 

"Come on, we'll need your help too, half of things I know I've learned from you."

Tony said,gesturing me to come along, and I get out of my seat, following them.


	6. Chapter 6

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Tony says, looking at me.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." I say looking at Bruce.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." Bruce says.

"You know, you should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Tony says.

"Oh please, its like living with a gorilla." I answer. Before Tony can answer, Bruce answers.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." I snort.

Suddenly, Tony pokes me with a MINIATURE ELECTRICAL PROD.

"JESUS TONY!" I say, even if it didn't hurt at all.

Steve walks in on time, pissed at Tony.

"Nothing?" Tony asks, and I shake my head. Steve walks over to me, asking if I was okay, and I nod.

"You really have got a lid on it,haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony says to Steve.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks Tony.

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."  
  
"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce says.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets."  
  
"It's bugging you too, isn't it?" Tony turns to me.

"Uh..." I look at Steve.

"I just wanna finish my work here and..."

  
"Nessa?" Steve looks at me for answers.

I sigh and answer."A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you,Tony. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" He stops his speech when he looks over at Tony but continues  
"...building in New York?"

"So Im not the only one." I say to Steve and he smiles.

"Oh come on, its not that bad." Tony says, and I don't bother to answer.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self- sustaining energy source. That building  
will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce says.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?."

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony says and I shake my head, I was right, it was the hacking button.

"I'm sorry, did you say...?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. And, fun fact, I know that Ness saw it, but didn't say anything"

"Blueberry?" He says to me and I wanted to choke him.  
  
"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve says.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war,and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry,of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?"

 _'You mean A. Who looks damn HOT in that spangly outfit, and B. has the fucking cutest reaction whenever coming in touch with any form of technology.'_  .

"Steve, please tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" I ask

"Just find the cube." Steve says, and walks away.

"Go to Loki." A voice says at the back of my head. I excuse myself, and start to go to where Loki was held.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki says, turning to face me.  
  
"But you figured I'd come."

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend,  
as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Vanessa?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Tell me." Loki says, sitting down.

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I  
have a very specific skillset, or powers if you will. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a very way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call. Even after he did that, I betrayed him. But he still believed there was some good in me. He made me into the person I am today."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that."

"What is it you want?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

  
"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Rio? Collins? The school fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping,it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?"

"This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!"

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You were better with HYDRA."

He slams his cell, making me flinch.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain,you mewling quim!"  
  
" You're a monster."

"No, you brought the monster."

"So, Bruce... that's your play."

"What?"

" Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." I speak into the ear piece.

"Oh yeah, and Loki,thank you for your cooperation." I say smirking. I walk out, leaving him frozen.

 

 

 


	7. Try Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't already knoew, I don't own any of the dialogue from the Avengers or the Avengers themselves. The only original character is Vanessa.

BANNER'S LAB MORNING

Nick walks in to the lab and by the look on his face, I could tell he wasn't happy.

" What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you."

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." I tell Nick.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss,no fuss." Suddenly, his monitor shows a collection of secret files.

"What is Phase 2?" Tony asks.

Suddenly, Steve drops a HYDRA assault rifle on the table causing everyone including me, to turn around. He looked pissed.

"PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons."Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow." Steve says to Tony.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

"I'm sorry, Nick."  
Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons.

"What were you lying?" Tony asks Fury.

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve says.

At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner. Banner looks at her, pissed.

"Did you know about this?" Banner says.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you." She says and I knew I shouldn't have told her about my conversation with Loki.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Nick says, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asks, stunned.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Nick explains.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor argues.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve says.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.

"A higher form?" Steve asks, confused.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Nick says.

"Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony adds, sarcastically.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

STEVE TONY  
"I'm sure if he still made-" Steve's sentence gets cut off by Tony's cutting in to his, but he chooses to keep talking.  
"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is-  
"weapons, Stark would be neck-  
"this now about me?"  
"deep... I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor says.

"Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?" Nick says.

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?"

As the team starts arguing, I rub my temples. I put my pointer finger on my temple, and twist it. Immediately, the sound drowns out, and music starts playing in my mind. As the argument escalates, I turn off the music and put the sound back on.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor says.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb." Bruce says.

"You need to step away." Nick says to Bruce.

Putting his arm around Steve, Tony speaks. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little  
steam?"

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve says, taking Tony's arm off of him.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony challenges Steve.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy,philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

" I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve says to Tony.Thor laughs at them.

"You people are so petty... and tiny."

"Yeah, this is a tee..." Bruce says.

I drown the sound out once again, and go back to the music. I close my eyes, waiting for this argument to end. After what seemed like eternity, I hear a beeping sound. I immediately open my eyes, to see Bruce picking up the scepter. What was that beeping sound? It sounded like a timer... for what though? I turn the sound back on, and hear Bruce say: "Oh My God." Then it clicked me. A bomb.

"Get down!" I screamed. But it was too late. A blast brings me and Bruce down in the lower equipment. I use my shield to protect me, and I can clearly tell that Bruce is uncomfortable. Like, REALLY uncomfortable.

"Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me." I try to assure him. Two approaching SHIELD soldiers arrive to check on me. I wave   
them away, and they bolt out of there.

" We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never..."

"Your life?" He interrupts me, and his voice changed- I should say- morphed into a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier, and the lights go out.

"Bruce." I say, pleading.

Bruce suddenly starts transforming into the hulk and gives me one last knowing look. I do the only thing I could think of. I point my palms to the rubble fallen on my foot, expecting it to blast, but instead, it levitates, placing itself gently beside me. I act fast, quickly jolting up the stairs with Bru- or the hulk, chasing after me. I roll under a turbine, and start to crawl within the maze of pipes. The hulk pulls them out from the catwalk, and I fall through under the catwalk and quickly run. I slowly walk out on the catwalk, and spin around. 

The hulk is right in front of me, and I point my palms toward the nitrogen pipe, which causes it to blast, and hit the Hulk in the face. I run through the maze of corridors, and reach a long hallway. I can hear the Hulk right behind me, so I turn around and shield my face from the damage to come. Our fists collided, with his fist being closed and my hand being open. Suddenly,the Hulk gets sent crushing into the wall behind him. I stand in shock, looking at my hands. 

I regain my posture, and start running again. I hear a clang of metal and look behind me. The Hulk is knocked off his feet by Thor, who tackles him into the next room. Still in shock, I slump down against a wall, regaining my breath. 

"I just beat the Hulk." I whispered to myself

"I just beat the Hulk." I said out loud, and let out a laugh of relief and shock.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

"This is Agent Vanessa. I copy. I spring up and run for Barton."

It starts as hand to hand combat for a while, but then I see Barton take out his knife as I twist his arm. I use my free arm to levitate the knife, and throw it over the railing. I wrap my legs around his neck, flip him over, and arm lock him. I slam his head into the pipes rail. He looks up at me.

"Vanessa?" He says.

I coldcock him, and he is out cold. (See what I did there)

*****

(Nick Fury P.O.V)

"Sorry, boss. They got rabbited." Phil says, his breathing ragged.

"Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!" I commanded.

" No. I'm clocked out here."

" Not an option."

It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to...just...take....care...of...Vanessa..  
Agent Coulson looks away. He Sighs his last breath. 

"Agent Coulson is down." I say into the earpiece

"Paramedics are on their way." I hear a SHIELD agent say.

"They're here." I say.

****

(Vanessa's P.O.V)

I put the earpiece back in my ear to hear Nick say "They called it."

"Called what?" I ask.

"Agent Vanessa, I request for you to come into my office, please."

****

(Time Lapse)

I was standing in front of Nick's desk, my arms crossed. 

"Vanessa, you might wanna sit down for this."

I raised an eye brow. "Are you going to tell me I'm fired or something because I'm-"

"Phil Coulson is dead."

As soon as those words left his mouth, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your lying."

"I wish I was."

I slap my hand over my mouth to cover up my sob. A tear trickles down my cheek and I bury my face in my hands. I make my way towards the exit.

"I-I need to go." As I make my way down the hall, I bump into a strong built chest. I looked up to see Steve, with a sad smile on his face. I quickly go past him, muttering an apology.

 

****  
(Time Lapse)

I don't know how much time I spent crying. Mourning over Phil's death. Holding his Captain America cards in my hands.

My head is in my hands. 

My insides are exploding with rage.

I would get Loki back.

I would kill him.

I heard a knock at the door, and I quickly wiped my tears.

The door creaks open, to reveal Natasha holding a plate of food.

"Thought you were hungry." She said, putting the plate of food on the table.

"How'd you find me?"

"Wilted flowers, upside down frames, that's what happens when your angry."

"I can't help it."

I turn on the news.

"Unexpected tornado occurrence today in the Bahamas, 500 injured-"

Natasha turns the TV off.

"That's ALSO what happens when I get angry." I say to her.

"You can't control it, Nessa." Natasha says.

"Please, Tasha..just.. leave me alone."

She nods and leaves.

I buried my face in my hands once again, and started quietly sobbing. I couldn't hear the door creak open or how the bed dipped signaling someone was sitting next to me. Strong, muscular arms pulled me into their chest, and I instantly knew who it was. Lemon and Rosemary: Steve.

"If you don't mind, I would like to know why Phil was so important to you." Steve asks me, not minding the fact that I was sitting on his lap, my face buried in the crook of his neck.

"He was the first one to take me in, after HYDRA. He nurtured me, gave me a home. Gave me a sense of how it was like being a good human being. Even with Nick as his boss, he secretly kept me in his home, as a daughter. When HYDRA erased my memory even after two times, Phil made sure to re jog my memory and to keep in touch with me. When Natasha figured out my powers.. he's the one that helped me get a job with SHIELD."

I slowly pull myself away from Steve's lap, and retrieve the cards. "He would want you to have these. He waited his whole life to get it signed." I said, smiling at Steve.

He takes the cards from me, looking at them.

"Captain Rogers needed in Fury's office." The announcement went over the intercom, and he sighed.

"You sure your gonna be okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, do whatever you need to do to save the world." I said smiling.

I was so disappointed that I kept my gaze on something else, but not his eyes.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." He said tilting my chin up so my lips were inches away from his.

"Steve?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Our lips connected, like a perfect puzzle piece, and I instantly responded. His arm snaked around my waist, and pulled me closer.

We pulled apart, gasping for air. 

"That was..." I say, breathless.

"Horrible?? Steve asks.

"Try amazing." I say and pull him in for another kiss.


	8. This Is Goodbye

It was a while since Steve had been gone, and I realized that I completely forgot about Clint, who was probably in rehab. I decided to go and see if he was okay.

 

When I walk in, I see Clint trying to shake off the mind control.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." I say, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got...I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out."

"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time."

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

"You know that I do."

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive re-calibration. I hit you really hard in the head."

"Thanks."

"Ness, how many agents?"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing you were ever trained for."

"Loki, he got away?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?"

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him."

"Yeah? Who's we?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left."

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose."

"Now you sound like you." I smiled.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. You were scared of going out and hurting people. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just..." I paused.

"Vanessa."

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

Steve walks in full uniform. I look at him, unprepared.

"Time to go." Steve says.

"Go where?" I ask.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Clint walks out of the restroom, and looks at Steve.

"I can."  
Steve looks at me and I nod my head to confirm Clint's  
on our side.

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up."

****

I stand in the target practice room. Everyone is suiting up, taking guns,knives, anything they think they need.

I raise my palms towards the four targets. Red bolts come out of my palms, hitting the targets at the same time. 

I look at my palms. 

"I think I'm ready." I smirk. 

****

"Those people need assistance down there." Steve says to Natasha and Clint.

"We got this. It's good. Go!"

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve says to Clint.

"Captain." He pauses.

"It would be my genuine pleasure."  
Clint shoots an arrow into the creature's head, gaining a few  
seconds for Steve and I as we fall down the bridge.

****

"Ness, I need you to get the civilians to safety. Tell the cops over there." He said, while battling robots.

"I can bet you 10 bucks they won't listen to me!" I yell back at Steve, while battling robots.

"Then think of something!" Steve yelled.

I fly over to them, landing on the car in front of them softly.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." I say, as it came to me.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The cop asked.

As soon as I was about to reply, I was interrupted by a explosion coming from behind me. An energy bolt was blocked by my powers, creating a shield. One robot comes charging towards me. I blast an energy bolt at his chest, but he keeps going. I tilt my hand up and the red energy stays on my palm, but the life in the robot slowly comes out of his body, and he drops on the ground, dead. Another robot comes charging at me, and my powers turn into a blade, and slices the robots head off.

The police sergeant seems amazed, but quickly comes to his senses. He speaks into his walkie-talkie

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asks, joining me.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor says.

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Tony says.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asks.

"As a team." Steve replies.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor tells the group, and I roll my eyes.

'Everyone does.'

"Yeah, get in line." Clint says, as if reading my thoughts.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Steve's voice dies when he sees Bruce arriving on a small motorbike.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce says.

"I've seen worse." Natasha states.

"Sorry."

"No. We could use a little worse."

"Stark? We got him." Steve informs Tony.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony tells us. Right then, a humongous creature comes out of the portal. I squinted my eyes. I knew that creature, "Chitauri Leviathans" Asguardians call them. I helped defeat them with Thor to defeat the Frost Giants.

"I... I don't see how that's a party..." Natasha says.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve says.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." Bruce says, as his bodys starts to swell and stretch and harden. He punches the Chitauri right in the nose, and flips over. Tony, extends his arm out and a rocket, ready to shoot. He fires, and the rocket destroys the Chitauri completely.

From the portal, thousands more of Chitaturi soldiers And even more Chitauri Leviathans fly out.

"Guys." I warned.

"Call it, Cap." Tony says.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

 

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

He gestures to me. "You,me and Natasha stay here on the ground,keep the fighting here. And Hulk," He pauses.

"Smash."

****

"Steve, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." I tell him.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve says.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." I say, gesturing to the flying chariots."

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." He said.

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though, my flying isn't exactly on point."  
I back up, giving myself a running start. Steve lifts and angles his SHIELD.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks me, concerned.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun."

I run at Steve, using my feet to run up the car and jump on Steve's shield, and I feel him lift me up, and I grab onto a flying chariot. 

I climb onto the chariot and cut the turret shooter's linkage to it. I use my powers to create a noose around the robot, push him over the chariot, and make the noose tighter. As a result, the head disconnects from the ground, and I let go of the body.

Driving the chariot with the other rider, I dodge a hit at my side. I look about, wondering whose energy fire it was. I look behind.

"Oh. You." I say, when I see Loki following. 

"Ness, what are you doing?" Clint asks.

"Uh... a little help!" I yell, anxious.

"I've got him." 

The arrow whizzes through the air, but, Loki catches it. He smiles. Right then, the arrow explodes in Loki's face, and he crashes into the Stark penthouse pad. I jump off the chariot, land on top of the Stark Tower, and roll to the edge.

******

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" I yell into the earpeice.

"Do it!" Steve says.

"No, wait!" Tony objects.

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

 

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?"

 

"Save the rest for return, J."

"Sir. Shall I call Miss Potts?" Jarvis asks, and I stand in shock.

"You might as well."

"No-No-No! Wait! Tony, I've already lost Phil I can't lose you too!" I scream.

"You'd rather have a whole city blow up?"

"Yes! If that meant my brother would survive then damn right I would."

I hear Tony sigh.

"Ness, I love you, take care of Pepper for me okay?"

A tear slides down my cheek. "I love you too Tony."

But it was too late, he was already in the portal.

*****

As the portal closed, and every robot died down. I saw a figure falling down from the sky.

"He's not slowing down." Thor says and flies up to recieve him. The Hulk, snags Tony out of the air, and slides down a building. He gently places him on the floor. I sink to my knees and hold his hand in my head. The Hulk, yells in fury, and Tony's hand moves.

I let go of his hand, startled.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

I simply glared at him, trying to contain my smile.

"We won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor says, looking up at Stark tower.

" And then shawarma after." Tony says.

****

I hug the Avengers, promising to keep in touch with them while I can.

When all of them leave, I look around to see Steve, leaning on his motorcycle, staring at me. I smile and walk over to him.

He straightens up his posture, and smiles.

"Looks like this is goodbye." I say.

"I'm hoping I can see you again." Steve says, blushing.

"Are you asking me out on a date Rogers?" I tease.

"Only if you want to. Statten's Bakery, Friday at 5:00?" He asks.

I smile.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Steve."

I pull him in for a sweet,soft kiss. 

"I'll see you later, Steve."

****

And that's how it begun. Me and Steve's relationship. We decided not to tell anyone yet. Date after date, cuddle after cuddle. It began to progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry my lovely reader! I still have a loong way to go to end this series. There will be a part two which will be Captain America The Winter Soldier, Avengers Age of Ultron will be part 3, Part four will be Civil War, and finally, I'm going to do part 5 and 6 of her background of how she was before SHIELD. These are all stories, so make sure to read them in order!!


End file.
